En nombre del Ángel
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Al final todo lo hicimos...en nombre del Ángel.


**Disclaimer:**_Este fic participa del Reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". _Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor, Cassandra Clare C:

"_Ser escritor es muy divertido, puedes matar gente y te felicitan por hacerlo"_

Gracias a todos los que leen C:

**En nombre del Ángel.**

No somos víctimas, somos victimarios…

No éramos la luz, éramos sombras…

No fuimos revolucionarios, fuimos asesinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás es tarde para arrepentimientos, muy tarde para pedir perdón, y ya es imposible que me tengan misericordia.

Pero sé, que pronto voy a morir, seré asesinado por aquel al que todos seguíamos.

No pienso pelear, merezco arder en el fuego celestial, pero como mi último acto de arrepentimiento, yo Michael Wayland les contaré porque soy culpable de merecer el infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jóvenes, vulnerables y talentosos, así eran todos los miembros del Círculo de Raziel. Seguíamos un ideal que adoptamos como nuestro y cada día entrenábamos para ser más fuertes que el resto.

Mi parabatai y yo no éramos la excepción, día a día creíamos en el mundo que Valentine Morgenstern nos pintaba y hacíamos lo que él nos pedía.

Recabar información del movimiento del submundo y de la Clave era esencial para planear el levantamiento; lo hacíamos arriesgándonos a ser descubiertos y sentenciados.

Pero un día cruzamos la línea…esa delgada división entre una "causa" y la masacre sin sentido. Buscábamos detener los Acuerdos, apartar a los subterráneos de las decisiones de la Clave pero nunca…"eso".

Aquel lluvioso día Valentine nos pidió que "visitáramos" a una familia de brujos. Ellos tenían ideas radicales para ser aplicadas en los Acuerdos, muchas influencias y la fuerza necesaria para hacerse escuchar.

La familia Hela. George y Henrietta Hela, y su pequeña hija Victoria Hela.

Aquel día llovía a cantaros y al cruzar el portal me invadió una terrible calma; era la calma antes de la tormenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Íbamos armados hasta los dientes, llenos de runas y cuchillos serafín y una caja que nos dio Valentine, para ser utilizada en el momento adecuado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los brujos son inmortales pero no invulnerables, pueden sentir el dolor como cualquiera, son capaces de sentir la agonía y la tristeza… yo no lo sabía hasta ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entramos a la mansión Robert, Lucian, Valentine y yo. Los tomamos desprevenidos, los emboscamos en su propia casa.

Los sujetamos con cadenas marcadas con runas que limitaban su poder y resistencia; en las sillas de su comedor Valentine comenzó a interrogarles, exigirles se retiraran de los Acuerdos.

La caja que nos dio contenía las piezas más extrañas que había visto jamás, curadas con runas, suponían artefactos de tortura específicos para los subterráneos. Cuando lo vi supe que no terminaríamos pronto y que no solo íbamos por los brujos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La niña, Victoria, era un hada. Los brujos no pueden tener hijos y la habían adoptado. Las cadenas le quemaban mucho más que a sus padres, y su capacidad de regeneración solo hacia más doloroso el proceso. Henrietta suplicaba por su hija y Valentine descubrió su debilidad.

A la niña le hicimos pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas, no la matarían pero la debilitarían poco a poco, la sangre como pequeños rubíes manchaba el suelo, mientras la niña sollozaba y llamaba a sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pulso me temblaba cada vez que Valentine me pedía arrancarle los dientes a Henrietta, su sangre salía por borbotones y sus suplicas eran cada vez menos entendibles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos no habían quebrantado la ley hasta donde yo sabía; pero Valentine nos dijo que ellos varias generaciones atrás habían asesinado a los mundanos dueños del orfanato cercano, y se habían hecho cargo de administrarlo, lo habían utilizado para que vivieran en el, niños subterráneos huérfanos…la escoria de este mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante 44 días, vi desfilar niños hacia el sótano de aquella mansión; hadas, hombres lobo, brujos, vampiros e incluso mundanos. Todos fueron torturados frente a los brujos Hela, y por cada uno de ellos suplicaban misericordia… no distinguían entre razas, por todos sufrían.

Mi fuerza comenzó a flaquear, y las manos me temblaban, sentía el ardor cada vez que colocaba polvo de plata en los ojos de los niños lobo, y estos quedaban ciegos por las quemaduras. Sentía nauseas cada vez que exponíamos a la luz solar a los niños vampiro hasta que el olor de sus cuerpos calcinados inundaba el salón y sus quejidos desaparecían.

Fue la primera vez que mi mano tembló al blandir mi espada ante la mirada asustada de una pequeña bruja de tez violeta, al atravesarle el pecho sonrió, la muerte había sido un alivio después de que le quemamos las extremidades.

Todo lo hacíamos en nombre de Ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el paso de los días la pareja de brujos reaccionaba cada vez menos, la falta de alimento y el dolor por los constantes golpes los habían calmado.

Yo no lo soportaba… ya no podía seguir apilando cadáveres de niños en aquel sótano, había tantos...

Robert, mi parabatai, parecía más un autómata que un guerrero, sus hermosos ojos azul obscuro se habían apagado con el paso de los días y su sonrisa había cambiado por una máscara de dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no quedaban más niños. Incluso los niños mundanos fueron mutilados y asesinados por aquellos que juraron protegerlos.

Solo quedaba la pequeña Victoria, pálida y deshidratada, esperaba el golpe final de nuestra "causa".

Cuando estuvo frente a sus padres, lloraba de dolor y tristeza… las hadas no pueden mentir… su agonía era real.

Su columna vertebral era visible, debajo de la sangre; Lucian le había arrancado la carne de la espalda a latigazos. Los huesos de sus piernas y brazos eran astillas dentro de su piel, no había un espacio libre de hematomas y sangre, sus padres sufrían con ella.

Valentine, se acercó a ella después de asegurarse de que los brujos se habrían guardado tan horripilante imagen en sus memorias. Sus pasos hacían eco en la habitación, yo quería apartar la vista; estaba seguro de lo que se avecinaba, del cinturón de armas saco un cuchillo Serafín y susurró su nombre, _Sariel, _el cuchillo brilló suavemente e iluminó la sonrisa de Valentine, bella y cruel. Con una lentitud tortuosa y disfrutando cada instante, fue cortando suavemente la garganta de la niña, la sangre salía a borbotones. La dejó morir lentamente.

El grito desgarrador de los brujos atravesó la noche, fue algo espeluznante y lleno de agonía; perdieron la poca cordura que hasta el momento habían conservado.

Me estremecí cuando vislumbré los ojos negros de Valentine, eran como pozos sin luz. Sonreía, tan hermoso, tan malvado, disfrutando la agonía de la pareja.

Se acercó a George Hela, susurrando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, el brujo lo miró de manera completamente serena; sus ojos caoba brillaron mientras escupía sus últimas palabras cargadas de repugnancia.

-_Tú y tú Ángel no son más que unos jodidos asesinos; matas en su nombre y crees merecer el Cielo; pero no eres más que un hijo de puta que asesina niños. Y te puedo asegurar que no lograras nada por lo que luchas_-

Sus palabras golpearon algo dentro de mi… era verdad, soy un asesino.

Valentine torció la boca, conteniendo su disgusto. Desenfundó su espada con aquellas hermosas estrellas grabadas, pero antes de que lograra acercarse, ambos brujos ardieron en llamas esmeralda, echando mano de sus últimas fuerzas, mostraron el as bajo la manga, marcando el final con su propia mano.

Valentine solo chasqueó la lengua, tratando de ocultar su furia; él deseaba matarlos, pero no le dieron el placer de hacerlo y eso le enfurecía, al final la familia Hela había ganado. Nos ordeno salir, dejando que la mansión se consumiera hasta los cimientos.

El trabajo estaba hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la ciudad la lluvia comenzaba, me detuve y miré a Robert, le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y miraba al vacio.

Mientras Lucian y Valentine preparaban el portal, me acerque a mi parabatai; en sus ojos no había nada, era como si su alma estuviera muerta.

-Robert…- mi voz salía entrecortada, no sabía que decir. Así que solo me acerque a él y lo cubrí con mi brazos, sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y sentí lo heladas que estaban.

Me miró y sus ojos reflejaban agonía y culpa; lo entendí, yo me sentía igual.

Baje un poco la cabeza y mis labios temblorosos rozaron los suyos, al sentirlos se acercó a mí para sellar un ligero beso.

-Estaremos bien…- aquella fue la primera y la última vez que le mentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando cruzamos el portal, supe que todo era diferente, había cometido la peor atrocidad en nombre del Ángel, y sería castigado por ello. En aquel momento solo rogué para que mi Parabatai encontrara la salvación; a la que yo había renunciado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN


End file.
